Back Again
by NiteStar19
Summary: Post Oni-Chan. This is a one-shot that will help you cure. Not too much. Just a little bit. I made this for myself after Chat didn't do 'Pound It' (Anyone else triggered by that?). I should stop typing. Synopsis: Marinette is confused of why Chat Noir didn't do "Pound It" back.


**Miraculous Ladybug, something I wish, belonged to me.**

**Before we start this fanfiction, I would like to ask a question. In the MLB timeline, does Oni-Chan take place before or after Bakerix?**

* * *

**Post Oni-chan One Shot**

"Pound It…"Ladybug started weakly as she realized, Chat Noir had already taken hold of Kagami.

"I'm gonna take her back. You deal with that girl" He said as he sneered at the last bit.

Ladybug stood in shock for a second before composing herself. She finished talking to Lila and started to swing away. As she de-transformed in her room, she numbly sat on her chaise. Tikki whizzed next to her, munching on her cookie.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked, concerned for her owner.

"I don't know, Tikki. Chat Noir didn't do our fist bump. When he just took Kagami away, I don't know, I felt….abandoned" Marinette mumbled.

"Why do you think you feel this way?" Tikki asked.

"Tikki, he just left me hanging! I feel a little betrayed. We always do our traditional fist bump. What made this difference?!" Marinette cried.

"Perhaps you should ask him about this" Tikki advised.

Marinette thought about this and agreed with Tikki. She would ask him tonight. Yes! He must explain himself. Why would he just leave her like that?

* * *

Ladybug sat down at the Eiffel Tower an hour early. Tikki told Marinette to message Chat Noir to come early, but something in her just told her to wait for him.

Ladybug thought about what she was going to say. Should she ask him why he just left her there? No, no. Too Direct. 'Hi, Chat Noir. How are you doing? Good, good. Hey what was that with the girl today' No, no. Also too direct.

Ladybug groaned. This was impossible. She couldn't ask him. She would like a fool.

"Having a bad day, m'lady?" Chat Noir asked out of nowhere.

Ladybug jumped in surprise, making her tip over the tower. Before she caught herself by swinging the yo-yo onto one of the rods.

"Don't scare me like that, Chat!" she shouted.

"Sorry, you were lost in deep thought and were muttering to yourself. I just wanted to check up on you" he said.

"I'm fine," she waved off, "Why did you come out this early?"

"Why did _you _come outside early?"Chat asked.

"So I can prep myself and get some air"she replied, honestly. Well, almost honestly.

She sat down on the tower to get her thoughts together. The cool wind blowing through her bangs. She rest her head on the rod next to her.

"Oh? Having problems?"Chat Noir asked as he sat down beside her.

"Chat, you won't leave me, right?"

Chat was stunned. _What brought this on?_

"No, m'lady. And if you don't mind me asking. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Chat Noir answered.

Ladybug took comfort in his answer. She smiled softly.

"It's just that once all of this," Ladybug gestured towards themselves and the city in front of them, "is fixed. We'll go our different ways. We'll have our own lives. We'll have our own people to get back to. Our lives to focus on. And I just don't think I'll ever be able to let it go"

She turned towards him.

"I don't think I'll be able to let _you_ go"

Chat Noir stared at her, unable to say anything to her words. She looked at him.

"You still have a 'pound it' due, Chat Noir. You never returned it" She said.

Ladybug held her fist towards him. Chat looked at it for a second before returning it with a short smile.

"Well, now that that's over. Let's get patrolling" Ladybug said as she stood up from her spot and swung away.

Chat sat there for a moment, looking after her.

"You keep making me find another reason to fall in love with you, m'lady"

* * *

**This is me. Letting out all my feelings in this story. Some part of me told me that Chat was slowly falling out of love with Ladybug. So I made something in my imagination to keep me sane. And to make Chat Noir fall in love with Ladybug. I purposefully made them avoid talking about Kagami. I feel like when talking about these love triangles, everything gets complicated and people can't tell the difference between black and white.**

**-Nite Out**


End file.
